Issei sang Kaisar Naga Merah dan sang Pembawa Perdamaian
by Devad the Detective Overlord
Summary: Lihat summery di dalam.
1. Prologue

**Heya, aku Devad. Aku akan menulis kisah Highschool DxD:** **Issei sang Kaisar Naga Merah dan sang Pembawa Perdamaian.**

 **Summery: Apa yang terjadi jika Issei membuka sendiri Sacred Gear; Boosted Gear, pada usia 7 tahun setelah dia bertemu pak tua mesum? Dan hidupnya tidak normal lagi jika ia berbicara dengan orang tuanya tentang supranatural, Sacred Gear dan peperangan! Cerdas Issei, Powerful Issei, Pervert Issei, dan sama seperti canon; Isseixharem. Tapi hati-hati, karena cerita mengandung Lemon/Lime setiap chapter.  
**

 **"Berbicara"**

'Pikiran'

[Ddraig Berbicara]

{Albion Berbicara}

[Demons Berbicara]

/Kilas balik/

(Tempat)

*Efek suara*

Bab 1: Hidupku tidak normal!

POV Issei ini

Halo, Nama saya Hyoudou Issei, mereka memanggil saya "Ise". Setelah saya bertemu dengan kakek mesum yang berbicara tentang payudara, hidup saya sebagai manusia adalah lebih setelah saya bertemu dengan Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig.

/Flashback/

(Di Taman)

Aku menangis setelah saya bertemu orang tua sesat sudah tertangkap oleh polisi, aku mendengar sesuatu di kepala saya.

[Hei, Nak. Berhenti menangis.]

'Kamu siapa?' Saya diminta untuk makhluk itu.

[Saya? Saya Ddraig, Sang Sekiryuutei (Kaisar Naga Merah). Anda bisa memanggilku Welsh Dragon.] Dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Saya melihat kristal hijau bercahaya di lengan kiriku.

'Baiklah, Ddraig. Jadi bagaimana kau bisa ada di lengan kiriku? '

Dia menjawab, [Saya dalam pikiranmu, sehingga saya bisa melihat segalanya. Saya akan menjelaskan tentang Sacred Gear, supernatural, dan pertarungan antara Sang Kaisar Naga Putih dan saya, Sang Kaisar Naga Merah.]

'Oke, sebelum itu. Aku harus pulang untuk memberitahu orang tua saya tentang hal ini. " Jadi aku pergi ke rumah untuk memberitahu orang tua saya situasi saya.

(Di rumah Hyoudou)

"Saya pulang!" Saya memastikan bahwa orang tua saya ada di sana atau tidak.

"Selamat datang kembali, anakku. Di mana kau?" Ayahku menanya saya.

Saya menjawab, "Saya berada di taman untuk mencari teman. Ayah, bisa kamu memanggil Ibu sekarang? Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya bicarakan."

"Baik." Jadi ayahku memanggil ibuku, kami semua berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Jadi Issei, apa yang Anda ingin berbicara dengan kami?" Ibuku bertanya.

"Ayah, Ibu, apakah Anda berdua percaya padaku bahkan aku anakmu? Dan Anda berdua masih menyayangiku?" Saya perlu mengkonfirmasi jika orang tua saya menyayangiku atau tidak.

"Kami masih menyayangimu, anakku. Jadi, silakan beritahu kami apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan?" Saya menunjukkan lengan kiriku yang bercahaya kepada kedua orang tuaku. Mereka kaget melihatnya.

"Ise, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Ayahku menanyakanku.

"Ini Sarung Tinju Kaisar Naga Merah, Ddraig. Ddraig, tolong jelaskan kepada orang tuaku." Saya meminta Ddraig menjelaskan semuanya.

(Beberapa jam kemudian untuk menjelaskan)

"Jadi, di dunia ini dipenuhi dengan supernatural. Kalau dunia Supernatural itu ada, berarti Dewa-Dewi Shinto di Jepang, Amaterasu-sama, Tsukuyomi-sama, dan Susano-sama itu ada. Juga termasuk Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis dari Alkitab? Kamu disegel jiwamu bersama Sang Kaisar Naga Putih, Albion ke dalam Sacred Gear akibat ikut campur pertarungan 3 Kekuatan Utama dari Alkitab?" Ibu menjelaskannya secara rinci.

[Ya, bisa bilang begitu. Tapi, nyawa anakmu dalam bahaya karena keberadaanku. Lebih baik, anakmu harus melatih supaya dia bisa menjaga dirinya.] Ddraig menjawab.

"Baiklah. Ise, mulai dari sekarang, kamu harus melatih menjadi pria kuat. Kuizinkan kau melatih kekuatan lain dengan cara menonton anime lain supaya bisa kau mendapat kekuatan sihirnya." Perintah Ayahku harus kulakukan karena Impianku menjadi seorang pembawa kedamaian di dunia ini. Aku berkata pada Ddraig dalam hati; 'Ddraig, ajarkan aku cara menggunakan kekuatanmu supaya aku harus mencapai impianku.'

[Baiklah, aku akan mengajarkanmu, tapi latihan ini harus menyelesaikan dalam waktu 5 tahun. Jadi bersiaplah!] Saya menelan ludah, sepertinya latihan ini sangat tidak mudah, saya harus bertahan sampai impianku terwujud!

 **Bersambung.**

 **Begitulah chapter pertama. Penjelasan chapter ini adalah di Jilib 20 menjelaskan Rizevim Livan Lucifer menyandera orang tua Issei, tapi ini Issei harus menjelaskan tentang supranatural pada orang tuanya. Bagaimana? Suka atau benci cerita ini?**


	2. Life 1,1 Masuk Issei Hyoudou!

**Heya, aku Devad. Aku akan menulis kisah Highschool DxD:** **Issei sang Kaisar Naga Merah dan sang Pembawa Perdamaian.**

 **Summery: Apa yang terjadi jika Issei membuka sendiri Sacred Gear; Boosted Gear, pada usia 7 tahun setelah dia bertemu pak tua mesum? Dan hidupnya tidak normal lagi jika ia berbicara dengan orang tuanya tentang supranatural, Sacred Gear dan peperangan! Cerdas Issei, Powerful Issei, Pervert Issei, dan sama seperti canon; Isseixharem. Tapi hati-hati, karena cerita mengandung Lemon/Lime setiap chapter.  
**

 **"Berbicara"**

'Pikiran'

[Ddraig Berbicara]

{Albion Berbicara}

[Demons Berbicara]

/Kilas balik/

(Tempat)

*Efek suara*

Bab 1: Masuk Issei Hyuodou!

POV Issei

Namaku **Issei Hyoudou**. Orang tua dan teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Ise.

Saat ini, aku tengah menjalani masa remajaku.

Siswa yang tidak kukenal sering mengatakan "Bukankah itu Ise?", yang membuatku penasaran, bagaimana mereka tahu namaku.

Kalian pikir aku populer?

Salah, itu karena aku berpura-pura menjadi orang mesum supaya aku bisa menyembunyikan identitasku sebenarnya sebagai Dragneel sang Ksatria Naga Merah, pemimpin Peace Brigade (Issei menggunakan nama alias menyembunyikan dirinya dari 3 Fraksi Kekuatan Utama dari Alkitab (Fraksi-fraksi terdiri dari: Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh yang berperang satu sama lain.).).Tujuanku sebagai Dragneel ada 3: Pertama mengumpulkan orang-orang yang sudah terbunuh dan memenuhi permintaan mereka, kedua Mengawasi 3 Kekuatan utama dari kemanusiaan, dan terakhir menyita Sacred Gear dari orang yang menggunakan kekuatan Sacred Gear salah gunakan. Peace Brigade adalah pasukan terdiri dari manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear atau kekuatan special dengan 1 tujuan: membawa kestabilitasan dunia ini. Saat ini aku berteman denga 2 orang mesum sejak SMP, yaitu, Matsuda dan Motohama. Para siswi SMA Kuoh membuat salah paham mengenai aku. Aku yang paling sering dituduh mengintip ruang ganti klub Kendo. Tapi biarlah aku mengabaikan saja.

Mereka pikir aku ini orang mesum? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang memalukan seperti mengintip ruang ganti perempuan...

Maaf. Aku ada disana. Aku berada di gudang di sebelah ruang klub Kendo. Disana ada lubang ditembok, dan aku mencoba mengintip lewat situ, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat karena **Matsuda** dan **Motohama** , tidak mau menyingkir dari lubang itu. Benar-benar deh dua orang ini...

Aku mengawasi 2 orang idiot ini terus mengintip sambil mengatakan "Ohhh! Murayama benar benar punya dada yang besar" dan "Ahhh, Katase memiliki kaki yang indah". Sialan! Karena kata-kata mereka membuatku benar-benar terangsang dan tidak bisa menenangkan diriku!

Tentu saja aku ingin melihatnya! Tapi...

[Hei partner, lebih baik lari daripada mengintip para wanita yang sedang ganti baju.]

Ya, ini dari saran Ddraig, sang Sekiryuutei (Kaisar Naga Merah) atau biasa dia disebut Weiss Dragon. Dialah menjadi penjaga hidup sekaligus guru yang mengajarkanku cara menggunakan Boosted Gear (Sacred Gear tipe Longinus yang bisa membunuh Dewa). Itu membutuhkan kekuatan Naga Langit dalam waktu 5 tahun, aku bisa ke mode Balance Breaker dalam waktu 1 tahun artinya durasi keseluruhan dalam mode Balance Breaker adalah 31.536.000 detik. Jadi aku menuruti peringatan dari Ddraig dan lari dari tempat kejadian.

Tetapi sesuatu yang membahagiakan terjadi pada laki-laki yang selalu melakukan berbagai hal mesum setiap harinya seperti aku ini.

[Hei, partner. Aku merasakan aura Malaikat Jatuh di sekitar sini. Dan Berhati-hatilah.] Ddraig mengatakan padaku. Tunggu, Malaikat Jatuh? Pikiranku buyar karena seorang gadis datang dan menyatakan cinta padaku.

"Berpacaranlah denganku!"Aku senang mendengar pergakuan gadis itu, tapi jangan memikirkan itu dulu. Hei, Ddraig. Ada ide?

[Lebih baik ikuti si wanita Malaikat Jatuh, dan lihat apa yang akan dia lakukan padamu.] Baiklah, Ddraig.

Aku ikuti saran Ddraig, tapi aku senang kalau aku punya pacar baru.

Untuk seseorang lelaki sepertiku yang belum pernah punya pacar saat ini, ini seperti mimpi akan menjadi kenyataan.

Nama gadis itu adalah **Yuuma Amano**. Dia punya rambut hitam halus, dan tubuh yang ramping.

Dia sangat manis, tapi dia seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang ingin menjadikanku pacarnya.

Siapapun pasti akan mengatakan "OK." Kalau ada perempuan cantik yang datang kepadamu dan mengatakan "Aku cinta kamu Hyoudou-kun! Pacaranlah denganku!"

Itu seperti mimpi didalam mimpi bagi lelaki sepertiku yang belum pernah punya pacar semenjak dilahirkan.

Tentu tidak aneh kalau ada yang mengatakan "Yang bilang begitu Bishoujo (Seorang gadis) dari game apa?", tetapi hal ini sungguh terjadi.

Ini mungkin keajaiban, tapi seorang perempuan memang menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Awalnya aku berpikir kalau ini adalah candaan yang dimainkannya dan teman-temannya. Yah mau bagaimana lagi.

Sampai sebelum ini, aku percaya bahwa aku dilahirkan sebagai lelaki yang ditakdirkan untuk tidak akan dicintai perempuan. Namun sejak hari itu aku adalah laki-laki yang punya pacar. Dunia di sekitarku berubah, dan sesuatu dalam diriku pun berubah.

Aku seakan mau mengatakan "Ini Kemenanganku" kepada setiap pria yang aku lewati. Aku mulai merasa kasihan pada dua sahabat yang bodohku itu, Matsuda dan Motohama yang tidak punya pacar. Aku menjadi sepercaya diri itu.

Pada kencan pertama kami, aku sudah siap memakai rencana yang telah kususun sejak lama tapi aku harus memastikan kalau kencan ini asli atau palsu.

Hahahaha, aku menyikat gigiku berulang kali semenjak kemarin malam hingga tidak ada tempat yang kelewatan. Aku juga membeli celana dalam baru karena kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Dengan sikap seorang jejaka, aku memakai kaus kemeja hitam yang berlogo naga merah, celana jeans panjang, dan sepasang sepatu sneaker. Aku membawa sepeda motor, sejak orang tua membeli itu untukku dan mengizinkanku untuk mengedarainya. Sku tiba di tempat kencan jam 3 lebih awal. Selama itu aku memikirkan itu, seseorang mendatangiku. Seorang perempuan yang berpenampilan cosplay pembantu yang ada di kepalanya dihiasi oleh aksesoris sayap kelelawar. Dia memberikanku selebar kertas aneh. Selebar kertas itu seperti benda ilmu gaib aneh dengan simbol sihir dan tulisan "Mimpimu akan dikabulkan!". Aku kenal lingkaran sihir ini.

[Hei, partner. Lingkaran sihir itu milik Keluarga Iblis Gremory. Lebih simpan saja.] Ddraig juga melihat kertas aneh ini. Tunggu dulu, Gremory? Rias Gremory-senpai? Yang seorang siswi kelas 3 itu? Itu artinya saat aku menjelang kematianku dia datang melalui kertas sihir ini dan membangkitkan melalui Evil Pieces-nya supaya aku menjadi milik Rias-senpai. Aku mengerti, jadi itu tujuanmu, Rias-senpai. Tak kusangka kau adalah seorang Iblis. Jadi tujuanmu untuk mengawasiku kalau aku punya Sacred Gear, huh? Tapi aku akan bermain permainanmu Rias-senpai, jadi sudah kuputuskan akan kutaruh kertas sihir ini kedalam kantung celanaku supaya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Ketika Yuuma-chan tiba, aku mengatakan "Jangan khawatir, aku juga baru sampai kok." Tepat! Aku selalu ingin mencoba mengatakan itu. Kemudian kami mulai berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku sungguh tergerak sampai-sampai air-mataku hampir menetes karena bisa berkencan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan seorang perempuan. Setelah itu, kami pergi ke berbagai jenis toko, menikmati kencan kami. Saat makan siang, kami makan di Restoran Keluarga dimana disitu Yuma-chan memakan Parfait Coklat, aku merasa kenyang hanya dengan melihatnya, aku merasa mengerti bagaimana perasaan remaja lainnya pada saat mereka berkencan. Aku merasa untuk pertama kalinya aku benar benar hidup.

Ibu, terima kasih telah melahirkanku. Ayah, aku mulanya khawatir kalau kalau keluarga kita tidak akan punya keturunan tapi sepertinya Ayah tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

Ketika aku memikirkan semua hal diatas, tiba tiba sudah sore. Ciuman!? Ciuman sebelum pulang!? Kepalaku menjadi semangat hanya dengan memikirkannya! Oh mungkin kami bahkan melangkah lebih jauh... Hanya itulah yang dipikirkan seorang Siswa SMU mesum sepertiku sepanjang hari ini.

Kami ditaman yang jauh dari kota. Langit semakin gelap, dan tidak ada seorangpun selain kami. karena itu, aku mulai memikirkan hal-hal kotor lagi. seharusnya aku lebih banyak membaca buku yang mengajarkan melakukan hal-hal yang lebih mesum. Tapi sebelum kami pergi ke taman, aku berkata pada Yuuma-chan: "Aku harus pipis dulu, ya. Kau tunggu disini." Aku pergi ke toilet.

3 menit kemudian, aku kembali ke tempat Yuuma-chan menunggu. Yuuma-chan sudah jauh dariku, berdiri di depan kolam.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan."

Itulah yang dikatakannya sambil tersenyum.

Sial, dia sungguh manis. Tapi senyuman itu palsu.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"Ada apa Yuuma-chan?"

"Ada yang ingin kulakukan untuk memperingati kencan pertama kita."

Ok, Ini dia.

[Hei, partner. Aku merasakan bukan cuma satu orang Malaikat Jatuh, tapi ada 3 orang yang memasang perisai supaya kau tidak bisa kabur dari sini.] Jadi, aku terperangkap, huh? Tapi jangan khawatir, Ddraig. Aku sudah siapkan rencanaku sebelumnya.

"Um, apa itu yang ingin kamu lakukan?"

Aku tahu kalau Yuuma-chan ingin membunuhku karena Sacred Gear-ku. Tetapi Yuuma-chan masih tersenyum padaku, dan dia mengatakan dengan jelas...

"Maukah kamu mati untukku?"

Tuh, kan? Sudah kubilang. Aku menjawab dengan santai.

"Maaf, ya. Kujawab tidak. Aku tidak akan mati. Kau tahu kenapa? Aku sudah tahu sejak awal kau ingin membunuhku karena aku punya Sacred Gear, 'kan?"

Yuuma-chan kaget kalau aku mengetahui identitas Yuuma-chan sebenarnya sudah ketahuan.

*BASA* Sayap hitam muncul dari punggungnya. Sayap hitamnya mengeluarkan suara dan kemudian menyentuh tanah. Heh, aku tahu kalau Yuuma-chan adalah Malaikat Jatuh.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau aku Malaikat Jatuh sejak awal, artinya kau harus mati di tanganku."

Suara Yuma-chan sangat dingin. Suaranya seperti orang dewasa. Mulutnya memberikan senyuman dingin.

Buzz. Ada suara yang lebih berat dari suara yang dikeluarkan Game System. Benda itu mengeluarkan banyak suara kemeresek dan benda itu muncul di tangannya. Ya, tidak salah lagi, itu adalah tombak cahaya suci.

Kemudian ada suara angin diikuti suara mengerikan. *Potong!* sesuatu seperti menusuk perutku. Kemudian aku menyadari kalau tombak Yuma-chan menusuk tembus perutku. Dia melemparkan tombak itu padaku. Aku mencoba mencabut tombak itu, tetapi tombak itu menghilang. Yang tersisa adalah lubang besar di perutku dan darah dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak keluar dari lubang itu. Kepalaku menjadi pusing, penglihatanku menjadi kabur. Ketika kusadari aku sudah terkulai di tanah. Suatu langkah kaki mendekatiku. Suatu Suara kecil mencapaiku. Itu suara Yuuma-chan.

"Maaf. Kamu adalah ancaman bagi kami jadi kami memutuskan untuk segera menyingkirkanmu. Kalau kamu mau dendam, dendamlah pada Tuhan yang menaruh [Sacred Gear] didalam tubuhmu."

"..." AKu berdiam, Yuuma-chan menghilang setelah dia membunuh sekaligus perisai yang mereka pasang sudah hilang. Kemudian ada seseorang keluar dari pohon, tidak selain "Aku" yang asli. Yang Yuuma-chan sudah membunuh adalah klonku. Aku yang asli sengaja berpura-pura pipis untuk pergi ke toilet karena di situ aku membuat klonku untuk menukar tempat. Aku yang asli bersembunyi di pohon dekat air mancur itu untuk mengawasi klonku.

/Flashback/

Aku berada di dalam toilet, aku membuat klonku dengan cara handsign menyilang ala Naruto (An: Aku suka anime serial Naruto, aku juga suka protagonis utama: Naruto Uzumaki.). Aku beri nama jurus ini adalah Dragonic Clone Technique (Teknik Klon Naga).

*Poof!* Sebuah klonku muncul dalam asap. Aku beri tugas pada klonku. "Bisakah menggantikanku?"

"Tentu saja, bos. Serahkan saja padaku." Klonku menjawab.

/Akhir Flashback/

Aku yang berdekatan klonku yang sudah dibunuh, dan berkata, "Kau sudah melakukakan terbaik, terima kasih."

Klonku membalas, "Sama-sama, bos." Klonku menghilang dalam asap. Aku mendapatkan ingatan klonku. Sekarang tahap terakhir, yaitu menjahili Rias-senpai dengan memanggilnya melalui kertas sihir yang dia berikan padaku. Aku keluar kertas sihir ini dari saku celanaku, aku memulai mantra memanggil Rias-senpai. Sebelum lingkaran sihir muncul, aku langsung kabur dan pulang ke rumahku melalu Dragonic Teleportation (Teleportasi Naga). Dragonic Teleportation adalah teknik teleporatasi dengan menggunakan kecepatan super dan menandai tempatnya, teknik ini butuh menyelesaikan dalam waktu 3 tahun, tapi sekarang aku menyelesaikannya. Aku tiba di depan rumah kediaman Hyoudou dalam waktu singkat. Aku bisa mendengar suara Rias-senpai dari jauh.

"DIMANA DIA?!" Hahahaha! Lucu sekali! Sekarang aku harus melapor ini pada orang tuaku dan istirahat yang tenang.

 **Bersambung.**

 **Teknik:**

 **Dragonic Clone Technique (Teknik Klon Naga): Teknik yang bisa membuat klon dengan menggunakan kekuatan naga. Sekali klonnya menghilang, ingatan klon kembali pada penggunanya.  
**

 **Dragonic Teleportation (Teleportasi Naga): Teknik yang bisa berteleportasi melalui menandai tempatnya.  
**

 **AN: Kedua teknik tadi kupinjam dari serial anime Naruto. Issei punya Peerage sendiri, bukan satu kelompok peerage dia punya, tapi ada tiga Peerage.  
**

 **1\. Good Pieces: Sama seperti Sistem Evil Pieces, Peerage terdiri dari reinkarnasi Malaikat** **yang memiliki kekuatan Supranatural atau Sacred Gear.** **Warna yang belum terpakai adalah putih, yang sudah terpakai adalah emas.**

 **Raja: Issei Hyoudou**

 **Ratu: :?**

 **Perdana menteri: ? dan ?**

 **Ksatria: ? dan ?**

 **Kuda: ? dan ?**

 **Benteng: ? dan ?**

 **Pion: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **2\. Neutral Pieces: Sama seperti Free Pieces, Peerage ini terdiri dari manusia yang memiliki kekuatan Supranatural atau Sacred Gear. Warna yang belum terpakai adalah putih-hitam, yang sudah terpakai adalah abu-abu.**

 **Raja: Issei Hyoudou**

 **Ratu: :?**

 **Perdana menteri: ? dan ?**

 **Ksatria: ? dan ?**

 **Kuda: ? dan ?**

 **Benteng: ? dan ?**

 **Pion: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **3\. Evil Pieces: Peerage terdiri dari reikarnasi Iblis** **yang memiliki kekuatan Supranatural atau Sacred Gear.** **Warna yang belum terpakai adalah hitam, yang sudah terpakai adalah merah.**

 **Raja: Issei Hyoudou**

 **Ratu: :?**

 **Perdana menteri: ? dan ?**

 **Ksatria: ? dan ?**

 **Kuda: ? dan ?**

 **Benteng: ? dan ?**

 **Pion: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Bagaimana suka atau benci?**


	3. Life 1,2 Masuk Rias Gremory & budaknya!

**Heya, aku Devad.** **  
**

 **Summery: Apa yang terjadi jika Issei membuka sendiri Sacred Gear; Boosted Gear, pada usia 7 tahun setelah dia bertemu pak tua mesum? Dan hidupnya tidak normal lagi jika ia berbicara dengan orang tuanya tentang supranatural, Sacred Gear dan peperangan! Cerdas Issei, Powerful Issei, Pervert Issei, dan sama seperti canon tapi Issei mempunyai peerage; Isseixharem. Tapi hati-hati, karena cerita mengandung Lemon/Lime setiap chapter.  
**

"Berbicara"

'Pikiran'

[Ddraig Berbicara]

{Albion Berbicara}

[Demons Berbicara]

/Kilas balik/

(Tempat/menerjemah/tambahan)

*Efek suara*

Bab 1.: Issei Memasuki dunia supranatural!

POV Issei

(Di rumah kediaman Hyoudou)

"Bangun! Bangun! Kalau kamu tidak mau bangun, nanti... aku... cium lho!"

"Ummm..."

Sebuah jam weker dengan suara seorang Tsundere ( **Tsundere adalah** gabungan dari kata tsun-tsun dan dere-dere. **Tsundere adalah** orang yang memiliki sifat keras, dingin, agresif namun pada saat yang tepat akan menjadi sangat lovely. Dalam anime, cewek yang memiliki sifat **Tsundere** sangat sulit untuk mengakui perasaannya kepada orang lain.) yang berfungsi untuk membangunkan seseorang, namun sayangnya jam itu tidak bisa membangunkan pemiliknya. "Pemilik" tersebut berguman dilantai karena dia jatuh dari ranjangnya. Itulah aku, Issei Hyoudou, yang sedang kucek mataku. Hari kemarin Yuuma-chan membunuhku karena Sacred Gear-ku, tapi sepertinya dia sudah salah membunuh karena yang dia bunuh adalah klonku.

"Ise! Bangun!"

Suara ibu dari tangga, seperti tiap pagi biasanya.

"Iya aku tahu! Aku sudah bangun!"

Setelah menjawab Ibuku, Maeko Hyoudou (Ya, karena nama orang tua Issei belum diketahui. Jadi aku memakai nama orang tua Issei asal-asalan dari internet.), aku bangun dari lantai.

Haa... Sepertinya hari ini akan dimulai dengan awal yang buruk. Aku merasa lesu... Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil memasukan lenganku ke seragamku.

Karena aku tidak bisa bangun, akhir-akhir ini Ibuku selalu datang dan membangunkanku dengan kasar. Ya, apa boleh buat. Hari kemarin, aku sudah menipu Yuuma-chan, tidak, aku maksud Si Malaikat Jatuh bernama Raynare, yang ingin membunuhku karena Sacred Gear-ku. Dia tidak tahu kalau dia bunuh adalah klonku sendiri. Tapi berkat Ddraig, Sang Sekiryuutei (Kaisar Naga Merah), yang sudah membantuku dalam suatu masalah yang tak bisa kutangani sendiri. Waktu aku berpikir, semua bidak catur ada di atas meja belajarku bercahaya merah-biru. Ya, itu adalah Neutral Pieces-ku, yang terdiri dari pasukan rahasia pembawa perdamaian, yaitu Peace brigade. Aku pergi ke atas mejaku, mengambil sebuah bidak catur [Raja], konsentrasi kekuatanku pada bidakku, dan mengatakan pada semua teman-temanku melalui seluruh bidak caturku.

"Semuanya, ini aku Dragneel. Sebentar malam, kita akan mengadakan rapat. Kuulangi pada seluruh anggota Peace Brigade, kita mengadakan rapat sebentar malam."

Selasai aku mengumumkan, aku taruh Neutral Pieces-ku kembali seperti semula. Aku pamit sama Ibu karena aku pergi ke sekolah.

"Aku berangkat."

Aku meninggalkan rumah sambil menguap. Selama berjalan ke sekolah, aku menutup mataku karena cahaya matahari.

Ya ampun, sungguh merepotkan. Akhir-akhir ini, matahari memberiku perasaan tidak enak.

Sekolah yang kudatangi adalah sekolah swasta, **SMA** **(** **Sekolah Menengah Atas) Kuou**. Sebelumnya, sekolah ini adalah SMA khusus anak perempuan, tetapi sekarang menjadi campur. Jadi rasio perbandingan siswa perempuan lebih besar dari pada siswa laki - laki, tetapi tahun demi tahun jumlah siswa laki - laki terus meningkat. Namun secara keseluruhan, tetap jumlah siswa perempuan lebih banyak dari pada siswa laki - laki. Aku adalah siswa kelas XI, dan dikelasku rasio perbandingan perempuan dan laki laki adalah 7:3. Dikelas XII malah 8:2. Bahkan sekarangpun,siswa perempuan punya kewenangan yang lebih besar dan anggota OSIS (Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah) pun kebanyakan adalah perempuan, bahkan ketua OSIS sekolah pun adalah perempuan. Ini adalah sekolah dimana siswa laki - laki tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya tapi aku tetap mendaftar di sekolah ini. Alasanya sederhana. Disekolah ini ada banyak perempuan, dan itu adalah hal yang sangat luar biasa. Walaupun katanya sangat sulit untuk diterima disekolah ini, tetapi aku bisa berhasil masuk karena ada dua alasan: pertama adalah niat burukku, yaitu bisa belajar dikelilingi oleh banyak perempuan. Dan alasan kedua adalah aku datang ke sekolah ini untuk menyembunyikan identitasku sebenarnya sebagai Dragneel supaya orang-orang yang melibat supranatural curiga kalau aku adalah Tuhan dalam Alkitab. Impianku bukan cuma menjadi Pembawa Kedamaian, juga menjadi Raja Harem! Aku ingat perkataan Ddraig waktu aku mulai berteman 2 orang mesum, yaitu Matsuda dan Motohama, di SMP (Sekolah Menengah Pertama).

/Flashback/

Aku berumur 13 tahun, aku sudah mendapat 2 teman baru, yaitu Matsuda dan Motohama di SMP Kuoh. Aku berada pegunungan, tak jauh dari SMP Kuoh. 2 orang mesum itu sudah membuatku menjadi orang mesum, Aku berlatih latihan fisik untuk meningkatkan staminaku utntuk menggunakan Boost supaya aku tidak mengurangi staminaku. Ddraig tiba-tiba muncul melalui Boosted Gear-ku.

[Hei Partner, maaf mengganggu latihanmu.]

'Tidak apa-apa, Ddraig. Apa ingin bicarakan denganku?' Aku tanya.

[Aku membicarakan tentang semua pemiliku dari masa lalu dikelilingi oleh lawan jenis. Kukira kau menyebut mereka populer, kan? Mereka sama sekali tak perlu khawatir dengan lawan jenis.] Kata Ddraig.

"Apa katamu? Jadi para senpai (senior) dari masa lalu mempunyai harem sendiri?! Karena mereka tertarik kekuatanmu, 'kan?!" Aku bertanya pada Ddraig sambil terkejut mendengar kalau para pengguna Sekiryuutei (Kaisar Naga Merah) dari masa lalu mempunyai harem! Ini sungguh terkejut! Aku cemburu pada mereka! Sialan!

'Ddraig, ingat apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya. "Aku akan menjadi pembawa kedamaian." Bukan hanya itu, impian keduaku adalah menjadi Raja Harem! Impian itu adalah membentuk pasukan Bishojo dengan membuat banyak cewek cantik menjadi budak pribadiku!'

Ddraig tertawa, [Hahaha! Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu seorang pemilik sepertimu. Kebanyakan pemilikku di masa lalu entah bangga atau takut pada kekuatanku, dan keduanya sering mengalami hidup penuh kesusahan.]

'Jadi kebanyakan orang yang memakai kekuatanmu mulai kehilangan kendali, iya kan? Karena mereka terlalu percaya diri pada kekuatan.'

[Ya. Tapi kuingatkan padamu, partner. Jangan terlalu percaya diri pada kekuatanku dan jadi pengaruh pada kegelapan dari semua pemilik sebelumnya, oke?]

'Ya, terima kasih, Ddraig. Karena sudah banyak membantuku.'

[Sama-sama, partner.]

/Akhir Flashaback/

(Di SMA Kuoh, kelas 2B)

Ya, begitulah. Aku harus mengingatkan perkataan Ddraig supaya aku harus menjadi orang kuat. Aku terpaksa mengikuti 2 orang idiot mesum itu. Itulah mereka sudah membuatku menjadi orang mesum seperti mereka dan orang-orang dari sekolahku mulai komentar negatif tentangku dan 2 teman mesumku.

Apa salahnya hal itu!? Apa salahnya menjadi laki - laki mesum!? Inilah kehidupanku! Orang lain tidak ada berhak mengomentarinya! Aku akan membangun Harem di sekolah ini! Dan itu adalah misi pertamaku pada saat mendaftar di sekolah ini. Tetapi sekarang aku merasa sedikit depresi karena ada banyak perempuan disini, kupikir mudah mendapatkan paling tidak 2 atau 3 pacar.

Tapi aku tidak dendam pada orang-orang tampan yang sudah mendekati para gadis karena mereka dianggap populer. Arrgh~! Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik fokus pada sekolah.

Aku tiba di kelasku. Aku melihat semua orang di kelas sedang meratap kematianku. Hahaha! Lucu sekali! Akan kukerjai mereka.

"Kematian Issei Hyoudou datang sebagai cukup shock-"

Aku masuk ke dalam kelasku dan disambut dengan penampilan terkejut baik dari guru dan para siswa.

"H-Hyoudou? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Guru wali kelas menatapku, mulutnya menganga terbuka karena kaget kalau aku masih hidup.

"Sensei (Guru), ini kelasku. Mengapa tidak aku berada di sini?" Aku pada Sensei (Guru) siapa melakukan semua ini.

"T-Tapi Ketua OSIS Shitori bilang-" Sudah kuduga, jadi ini perbuatan Sona Shitori-senpai, huh. Tak kusangka dia melakukan ini semua kalau mereka mengira aku mati dalam kecelakaan lalulintas.

Aku hanya mendesah, terlalu lelah untuk bahkan mencoba dan memahami apa yang sedang terjadi di kelasku. Ketika aku mencapai tempat dudukku, aku menemukan bahwa itu vas tidak seperti yang ditempatkan di kuburanku.

"Lupakan. Kalau Hyoudou masih hidup, ayo kita mulai pelajaran." Sensei mengatakan pada seluruh siswa-siswi memulai pelajaran. Usai pelajaran sudah selesai, memasuki waktu istirahat sekolah.

"APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI!?"

Yap, aku mendengar suara teman-temanku yang mesum. Si botak bertanya padaku.

"Halo, Sobat. Bagaimana video porno yang kupinjamkan padamu? Bagus 'kan?"

Laki-laki yang berbicara padaku dengan kepalanya yang botak ini adalah temanku nomor 1: Matsuda. Sepintas dia seperti atlit berpengalaman, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah pria mesum yang mengatakan hal yang melecehkan secara seksual setiap harinya. Pada waktu SMP dia adalah atlit super, dan dia pernah mencetak beberapa rekor tetapi sekarang dia adalah anggota klub fotografi. Dia ingin mengambil foto perempuan dari berbagai sudut sehingga dia dijuluki "Si Botak Mesum" dan "Paparazi Peleceh Seksual".

"Hmm, pagi ini anginnya cukup kencang ya? Karena itu aku bisa melihat pemandangan bagus, celana dalam perempuan"

Laki-laki berkacamata yang sok keren ini adalah sahabatku nomor 2: Motohama. Kacamatanya punnya kemampuan untuk mendapatkan data ukuran perempuan. Julukan Motohama adalah "Si Kacamata Mesum", dan "Kalkulator BWH (Bust, Waist, Hips. (Payudara, Pinggang, Paha))". Mereka adalah sahabatku. Benar benar deh, mereka berdua. Setiap melihat mereka berdua seperti "pecundang", tidak seperti aku yang tenang, cerdas, dan ada sedikit mesum.

"Aku punya barang bagus."

Matsuda mengeluarkan setumpuk majalah porno dan DVD dari tasnya, dan tanpa ragu dia menaruhnya diatas mejaku.

"Heee!"

Ada teriakan kecil dari seorang siswi di sisi lain kelas. Ya, itu adalah reaksi normal, karena hal semacam "ini" terjadi dari pagi.

"Bocah gila."

"Mati saja kalian binatang buas!"

Diikuti teriakan, ada banyak komentar negatif dari para siswi.

"Diam! ini adalah hiburan kami! perempuan dan anak - anak menyingkir saja dan tidak boleh lihat! kalau tidak kuperkosa kalian dalam imaginasiku nanti!"

Kata-kata pelecehan seksual yang hebat seperti biasa, Matsuda-kun. Kalau dulu, mungkin aku akan mengatakan "Wow, dari mana kalian mendapatkan harta ini?" dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tetapi karena keadaan pagiku yang buruk, aku nggak ribut tentang hal itu. Matsuda menghela nafas ketika melihat wajahku.

"Ada apa denganmu? Ada segini banyak harta didepanmu tapi ekspresimu membosankan begitu."

"Ada apa denganmu? Kamu tidak seperti biasanya belakangan ini. Benar-benar aneh."

Motohama juga berkomentar sambil memegang kacamatanya.

"Aku juga ingin bersemangat dengan semua ini, tapi belakangan ini aku tidak punya tenaga untuk bersemangat."

"Kamu sakit? Tidak mungkin. Laki-laki yang adalah 'perwujudan semua nafsu seksual' sepertimu tidak mungkin sakit."

Motohama mengeluarkan komentar kasar padaku. Orang ini benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Oh, itu ya? Halusinasi tentang pacar khayalanmu. Yuuma-chan kan? Apakah ini efek samping dari itu?"

"Kalian sungguh tidak ingat Yuuma-chan?"

Mereka berdua mulai melihatku dengan mata kasihan setelah pertanyaanku.

"Kami sungguh tidak mengenalnya. Kamu harus seera pergi ke dokter. Ya kan Motohama?"

"Ya, dan kami sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau kami tidak kenal nama itu."

Mereka selalu seperti ini, setiap aku memikirkan tentang Yuuma-chan, atau kupanggil dia si Malaikat Jatuh Raynare. Dari awal, kupikir mereka pasti bercanda. Tapi setelah berbicara serius dengan mereka, aku tahu kalau mereka mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Aku ingin mengenalkan Yuuma-chan pada mereka berdua sebelumnya. Mereka mengatakan "Bagaimana mungkin perempuan cantik seperti dia bisa pacaran dengan Ise!" dan "Pasti ada kesalahan sistem. Issei, kamu tidak melakukan hal ilegal kan?" dan terus mengatakan hal-hal tidak sopan. Tapi, lebih baik jangan ceritakan saja tentang gadis itu. Aku tidak ingin mereka berdua ikut campur dalam urusan dunia supranatural.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita sedang dimasa puber kita, jadi wajarlah kalau kita bertingkah seperti ini. OK, kalau begitu, kalian berdua datanglah kerumahku. Akan kutunjukan koleksi rahasiaku."

"Itu ide yang luar biasa, Matsuda-kun. kamu harus mengajak Issei juga."

"Tentu Motohama-kun. kita laki - laki yang dipenuhi dengan nafsu seksual. Kalau kita tisak melakukan sesuatu dengan hal itu, artinya tidak sopan pada orang tua yang telah melahirkan kita."

Dua orang ini menyeringai. Mereka sungguh mesum. Bagaimanapun kalian melihatnya, mereka berdua adalah kumpulan orang-orang sangat aneh dan mesum. Dan sayang sekali aku juga termasuk. Ya..., siapa peduli karena tujuan hidupku juga begitu.

"OK! Hari ini, kita tidak perlu menahan diri! Kita akan minum minum sambil menonton video porno!"

"Ya, benar! Ini baru Issei yang kami kenal!"

"Itu baru semangat. Kita harus merayakan kebahagiaan karena telah lahir sebagai seorang pria."

Matsuda dan Motohama menjadi begitu besemangat. Aku akan melupakan insiden dengan Yuuma-chan sejenak. Sesekali aku perlu beristirahat juga! Hari ini aku akan melupakan segalanya dan fokus ke video porno!

Sebelum membuat rencana sore ini, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah tua panjang yang berjalan ke kelasku sampai matanya mendarat kepadaku. Dia melesat ke arahnya, menyambar dia dengan kerah, membawa wajahnya yang cantik dekat terhadap-Nya. "Kau harus ikut denganku!" Dengan kata-katanya, dia menyeretku keluar dari kelasku dan membawaku suatu tempat.

(Di Gedung Sekolah Lama, Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib)

Aku mengikuti seorang siswi yang berambut merah tua bernama Rias Gremory-senpai, dan tempat yang kami tuju adalah belakang gedung sekolah. Disana terdapat bangunan lain yang dikenal sebagai gedung sekolah lama yang dikelilingi oleh banyak pepohonan. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali gedung ini tidak pernah terpakai, dan suasananya menyeramkan sehingga masuk ke daftar "tujuh keajaiban sekolah". Gedung itu tampak sangat tua dan terbuat dari kayu. Tetapi sepertinya tidak ada jendela yang pecah, walaupun aku tidak yakin. Gedung ini tua tetapi kondisinya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Buchou (Ketua), kau disini..."

Seorang wajah ganteng menunggu di depan pintu. Tunggu dulu! Itukan Kiba? Kalau tidak salah dia adalah pangeran paling ganteng nomor satu di sekolah ini, **Kiba Yuuto**. Dan lagi Buchou? Jadi itu nama panggilan Rias-senpai dengan Buchou, huh? Semakin misterius saja. Tetapi asalkan aku mengikutinya, aku bisa bertemu senpai lagi. Kami naik ke lantai dua dan terus kedalam melewati lorong kelas. Bahkan lorong kelasnya kelihatan bersih. Dan ruangan yang tidak terpakaipun kelihatan bersih. Padahal kalau yang namanya bangunan tua, pasti penuh dengan serangga dan sarang laba-laba. Tetapi disini tidak ada sama sekali, pasti mereka cukup sering membersihkan tempat ini. Ketika aku memikirkan semua itu, sepertinya kami sudah sampai ditujuan. Kiba menghentikan langkahnya di depan suatu ruangan kelas. Aku terkejut dengan tulisan di pintu yang bacanya "Klub Penelitian Ilmu-Gaib". Klub Penelitian Ilmu-Gaib, huh? Hanya dengan membacanya saja membuatku sudah tahu. Maksudku bukan karena klub aneh ini, tapi tidak aneh kalau Rias-senpai adalah ketua klub seperti ini...

"Buchou, kau sudah datang."

Kiba mengatakannya di depan pintu. Kemudian ada balasan dari Rias-senpai.

"Ayo kita masuk."

Sepertinya senpai memang didalam. Kiba memasuki ruangan itu bersama Rias-senpai dan aku mengikutinya. Aku terkejut ketika memasuki ruangan itu. Ada banyak tulisan dan simbol aneh diseluruh ruangan. Lantai, tembok, dan langit-langit dipenuhi dengan lambang aneh. Dan yang paling kelihatan aneh adalah lambang lingkaran di tengah ruangan. Kelihatannya itu seperti lambang lingkaran sihir yang memenuhi hampir seluruh ruangan. Suasana di ruangan ini menyeramkan. Ada juga beberapa sofa dan meja didalam sini. Hah? Sepertinya ada yang duduk disalah satu sofa. Dia adalah perempuan dengan perawakan kecil. Aku Tahu dia... Aku tahu perempuan itu! Dia adalah adik angkatanku **Toujou Koneko** -chan! Dia siswi kelas X tetapi lebih kelihatan seperti anak SD karena wajahnya yang kekanakan dan perawakannya yang kecil. Dia populer dikalangan laki-laki tertentu. Dan dia juga populer dikalangan perempuan dan dianggap sebagai "Maskot". Dia sedang memakan Youkan (Kue Jepang) dengan tenang. Seperti biasa dia kelihatan mengantuk. Dia tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Tetapi dia menyadari kehadiranku, dan mata kami bertemu.

"Dia adalah Hyoudou Ise-kun."

Kiba mengenalkanku kepadanya. Koneko-chan menundukan kepalanya.

"Ah, salam kenal."

Aku juga menundukan kepalaku. Setelah itu dia melanjutkan makannya. Seperti yang kudengar, dia tidak banyak bicara.

Kemudian aku mendengar suara air mengalir dari belakang ruangan. Sepertinya ini suara pancuran mandi? Kemudian kusadari terdapat tirai mandi di belakang ruangan. Di tirai itu terdapat bayangan seseorang. Itu adalah bayangan seorang perempuan. Ada perempuan sedang mandi. Hah!? Mandi!? Di ruang kelas ini ada kamar mandinya!? Kemudian suara air itu terhenti.

"Selamat datang, Buchou."

Hah? Ada seseorang selain dia? Aku mendengar suara lain selain suara senpai.

"Terima kasih, Akeno."

Sepertinya senpai sedang menunggu. Aku melihat dada senpai.

"...Benar-benar wajah mesum."

Suatu suara nada rendah mengatakannya. Ketika aku menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu, ternyata Toujou Koneko-chan. Aku memandangnya, tetapi dia terus memakan Youkan. Ya aku memang mesum. Maaf kalau begitu.

"Maaf ya.

Oh iya. yang tadi terus mengganjalku adalah, aku melihat ada pancuran mandi didalam ruangan kelas. Sepertinya Rias-senpai suka mandi di ruang klub. Kemudian aku melihat kebelakang senpai. Ada seseorang dibelakangnya... Serius nih!? Aku sedikit terkejut hingga aku hampir kehilangan kata-kata. Rambut hitam dengan model ekor-kuda-pony! Model ekor-kuda-pony yang katanya hampir punah! Perempuan yang disebut - sebut sebagai pemilik model ekor-kuda-pony terakhir disekolah! Wajah cantik yang selalu tersenyum! Perempuan yang disebut sebagai Yamato Nadeshiko walaupun masih siswa! Salah satu idola sekolah, **Himejima Akeno** -senpai! Perempuan yang disebut sebagai salah satu dari "Dua Onee-sama (Kakak) tertinggi" bersama Rias-senpai! Perempuan yang menjadi idola baik laki-laki maupun perempuan!

"Ara, Apa kabar? Namaku Himejima Akeno, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan dengan wajah penuh senyum. Nada suaranya terdengar memukau.

"Oh... Namaku Hyoudou Issei. Salam kenal!"

Aku memperkenalkan diriku meskipun sedikit grogi. Setelah Rias-senpai memastikan kami semua sudah saling berkenalan, dia mulai berbicara.

"Sepertinya semuanya telah hadir. Hyoudou Issei-kun, ijinkan aku memanggilmu Ise"

"Ah, baik."

"Kami, Klub Peneliti Ilmu-Gaib senang menyambutmu."

"Um, OK."

"Sebagai iblis."

...Ayah dan Ibu. Sepertinya aku punya masalah besar.

 **Bersambung.**

 **Teknik:**

 **Dragonic Clone Technique (Teknik Klon Naga): Teknik yang bisa membuat klon dengan menggunakan kekuatan naga. Sekali klonnya menghilang, ingatan klon kembali pada penggunanya.  
**

 **Dragonic Teleportation (Teleportasi Naga): Teknik yang bisa berteleportasi melalui menandai tempatnya.  
**

 **AN: Kedua teknik tadi kupinjam dari serial anime Naruto. Issei punya Peerage sendiri, bukan satu kelompok peerage dia punya, tapi ada tiga Peerage.  
**

 **1\. Good Pieces: Sama seperti Sistem Evil Pieces, Peerage terdiri dari reinkarnasi Malaikat** **yang memiliki kekuatan Supranatural atau Sacred Gear.** **Warna yang belum terpakai adalah putih, yang sudah terpakai adalah emas.**

 **Raja: Issei Hyoudou**

 **Ratu: :?**

 **Perdana menteri: ? dan ?**

 **Ksatria: ? dan ?**

 **Kuda: ? dan ?**

 **Benteng: ? dan ?**

 **Pion: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **2\. Neutral Pieces: Sama seperti Free Pieces, Peerage ini terdiri dari manusia yang memiliki kekuatan Supranatural atau Sacred Gear. Warna yang belum terpakai adalah putih-hitam, yang sudah terpakai adalah abu-abu.**

 **Raja: Issei Hyoudou**

 **Ratu: :?**

 **Perdana menteri: ? dan ?**

 **Ksatria: ? dan ?**

 **Kuda: ? dan ?**

 **Benteng: ? dan ?**

 **Pion: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **3\. Evil Pieces: Peerage terdiri dari reikarnasi Iblis** **yang memiliki kekuatan Supranatural atau Sacred Gear.** **Warna yang belum terpakai adalah hitam, yang sudah terpakai adalah merah.**

 **Raja: Issei Hyoudou**

 **Ratu: :?**

 **Perdana menteri: ? dan ?**

 **Ksatria: ? dan ?**

 **Kuda: ? dan ?**

 **Benteng: ? dan ?**

 **Pion: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Bagaimana suka atau benci?**


End file.
